Beginning (Paradise)
is the first episode of Fafner: Dead Aggressor. It first aired on July 4, 2004 on TV Tokyo in Japan and July 17, 2008 on XEMIT Canal 22 in México. Synopsis When an enormous golden being attacks the peaceful Tatsumiya Island, citizens evacuate the surface to underground protective shelters. Soshi urges Kazuki to fight this horrifying adversary by piloting the Fafner Mark XI.FUNimation Plot Act One Beneath clouds, a Fafner Mark XI lands on the ground of Tatsumiya Island to fight a Sphinx Type Festum. It wraps its ten tentacles around the Fafner. Its pilot, Kazuki Makabe, cannot move his body nor Fafner Mark XI he is piloting. The Fafner Mark XI is pulled upwards by the tentacles of the Sphinx Type Festum. In extreme pain, Kazuki remembers the voice of his friend, Soshi Minashiro, telling him to feel Fafner itself and to unite with it. Kazuki succeeds and punches the head of the Festum with all his might. Sometime in the past, on Tatsumiya Island, Kazuki and his friends hide in a tree with radio equipment. In the present, a boat rides the waves towards Tatsumiya Island, on the boat is Soshi Minashiro. At the , Kazuki walks down the stairs with his school bag in his hand and sees his father, Fumihiko Makabe, making a clay pot on a wheel, he says to Fumihiko that he will see him later and Fumihiko responds. Kazuki sees a photo of his mother and leaves the store. At , __ asks Maya Toomi's mother, Chirizu Tomi, where Maya is. Maya has already left, Sakura asks if her club had morning practice, but Maya told her mother that her class wasn't having practice today so Sakura concludes that Maya probably went to Hazama's again. At Shoko Hazama's house, Maya opens the door to Shoko's room, and sees that Shoko is on the bed stroking her pet cat. Shoko can not attend school today so Maya decides to stay with Shoko. Shoko says to Maya that the day prior, her mom scolded her because Maya would indeed be late for class if she visited her. Maya assures her she can leave on time as she can get run pretty fast. At the Kaname residence, Sakura Kaname leaves to go to school on schedule. She salutes her father, Seiichirou, who is doing calligraphy at his table, he says goodbye to his daughter. Maya walks her bike up the road by the school with Kouyou Kasuga, who asks how Shoko is doing, Maya says Shoko's still not well yet but she is sure Shoko will be better soon. At the docks, Soshi has docked his ship, the and a man from the gives Soshi a package, and tells Soshi to be careful because it is an important book. He looks up at Tatsumiya island and then ventures into the forest, placing his right hand upon the trunk of the tree he and his friends were hiding in all those years ago. Later, he is at school and a teacher asks him if he came back on this morning's boat, he replies yes and explains that he was late because he was in putting the report over at CDC. The teacher congratulates him and is sure that he has learned a lot, the teacher looks at the sky through the window and tells him that today's sunset is going to be a very special color. At 14:20, Karin Kuramae bumps into Soshi, making him drop his package on the floor. She is surprised to see him back and picks up his package off the floor. Soshi is then spotted by his friends, Kouyou Kasugai and Mamoru Kodate. Mamoru wonders if the package Soushi has is the latest issue of a manga he is fond of and runs up towards Karin. Across the room, sitting at her desk, Maya asks Soshi about his supposed visit to Tokyo. Soshi is confused but gives a response when Karin tilts her glasses. He says it is just an ordinairy place. Maya thought he would've met some celebrities but unfortunately, he didn't. He asks Maya about their friend, Kazuki. According to Maya, Kazuki left with Kenji after class was dismissed. Stats Characters #Kazuki Makabe00:35 #Hiroto Douma01:54 #Soshi Minashiro01:54 #Maya Tomi01:54 #Shoko Hazama01:54 #Fumihiko Makabe03:38 Mecha #Fafner Mark XI00:25 # Quotes Songs Trivia References 01